


Near Misses

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: Drabble Challenges [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: There was a bandage around Fili’s throat.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Drabble Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729567
Kudos: 13





	Near Misses

There was a bandage around Fili’s throat.

Kili hadn’t missed it, how could he, even though there was no opportunity to ask about it, busy with stupid politics, after battle meet ups and the dirty business of a battle barely won.

When did it get there? What did it hide? Just how close did he get to losing the most important person in his life, in those short but endless hours after the tide of battle separated them?

In just a few more hours, full of bloody work, grieving eyes and decisions no one wanted to have to make, Kili and Fili would stumble into their chamber, clutching and scrambling and kissing and affirming they were alive.

But for now all Kili had was a long second of eye contact across the grounds, a conversation none but them could hear, and the relief that his world hadn’t stopped turning today.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for GatheringFiki's Drabble Challenge 2. You can find all the amazing Drabbles everyone wrote for it [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/189249452430/drabble-challenge-2-the-summary-hello-thank-you).  
> Go check them out, they are absolutely amazing!


End file.
